Twilight Tales
by ArtOfStory
Summary: (SEQUEL to Camp Tide). Roxas is enjoying the rest of his summer with Hayner and Pence until he goes off to college. Summary sucks. SEQUEL to CAMP TIDE.
1. Just Enjoying the Summer

**A/N: Hello everyone who decided to read this story! For those who didn't read the summary, this is a SEQUEL to my story CAMP TIDE. I strongly suggest reading that first because then you won't understand or care what's going on here. For those who have read it, welcome back.**

** It's been a while since I've posted anything on here. I wanted to really plan out this story and make it better than the original, and I really hope it turns out that way. I don't want to give you guys a pointless sequel. But enough talk, here's the first chapter to Twilight Tales.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wake up you lazy bum!"

Oh my god they're so loud! Who is yelling at me at this time? I slowly open my eyes, waiting for them to adjust. Seconds later, Yuna comes into view. She just gives me that sweet smile that it just too hard to resist.

"Leave me alone" I whine, pulling the covers over my head.

She yanks the cover away, exposing my in nothing but my boxers. She extends her arm towards me. It took me a moment to realize that she was passing me coffee.

"Drink this. It'll help you with that hangover" she explains.

Is that why I have a killer headache? Eh, makes sense. I slowly sit up on the couch. How did I end up sleeping on the couch? Fuck, I'm sore all over! I slowly reach for the coffee mug.

"Thanks" I say.

"No problem. Now, what did we learn from drinking last night?" she asks motherly.

I take a sip.

"If I learned anything, I wouldn't remember right now" I joked. To be honest, I wasn't joking. It would take a while for me knowing my stupid ass.

She giggles.

"How did I end up on the couch?" I asked.

"Well after everyone left last night, you, Hayner, and Pence decided to stay and drink longer. You ended up drinking yourself to sleep on the couch, so we thought it was best for you all to spend the night" she explained.

I would do something like that. I took another sip as I nod to her explanation.

"Everyone still here?" I asked.

"Yup. We're all in the backyard having breakfast. So get up!" she demands.

I chuckle as I take another sip. I stand up and follow Yuna to the back patio, not bothering to put my clothes on. When we walked outside, I shielded my eyes from the sun with my arm. Damn it was so bright! I need sunglasses.

"Hey, Roxas!" An all too familiar Hayner shouted.

"Good morning fag!" joked Pence.

I flip them off as I make my way to the table. I started to remember the events from last night. Yuna's parents were on vacation so she decide to throw a little party. A couple of old classmates from high school showed up so it was pretty chill. I remember just smoking in the back with Pence and Yuna while Hayner was trying to fuck Paine (which I'm pretty sure he did). As I make my way to the table, I notice that Yuna's good friends Paine and Rikku were also here. I guess they decided to spend the night as well, seeing that they're in what looked like sleeping attire (short shorts and a tank).

"Dress much?" Paine asked.

"Nope. I like to expose myself in the morning" I joked.

"It's the afternoon"

I almost choked on my coffee.

"Really?! What time?" I asked.

"About, 1:30" Pence answers.

"Fuck, I feel like I wasted my day. Wait Yuna, why'd you say we were having breakfast?"

"Well this is the first time we've ate all day"

I just nodded. I notice Rikku whispering something to Paine as I take another sip. What bothered me about Rikku (besides her name) was that she'd like to talk shit. But other than that, she was fucking cute! I never talked to her much in high school. I don't know why, we just didn't. I was only friends with Yuna. Then there was Paine. To be honest, she use to really creep me out. But once I actually got to know her, she wasn't all that bad. I don't know if Hayner has a thing for her, or if he was just horny last night because he couldn't stop talking about her last night during the party.

"Yo Roxas, nice boner!" Hayner joked.

"Why you staring?" I joked back.

Everyone chuckled as I took another sip.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

The three of us skated around the Sandlot, landing tricks and shouting profanity if we missed. The usual shit we do. I skated over to a nearby bench and sat down to rest. Hayner and Pence followed.

"God, I miss this!" I shout.

The three of us chuckle as two locals walking by gave us strange looks.

"Yeah it felt weird skating without you man" Pence explains.

"Aww, that's cute" I joked.

He playfully punches my arm.

"Pussy" I joke.

"Did you at least get to skate around at camp?" Hayner asks.

"I mean, sort of. Every time I would a consoler would stop me"

"What? That sucks. I thought they consolers were chill?"

"Well they were for the most part, but they kept going on about how 'if I got injured it was on them and they could get sued and blah blah blah'"

We chuckled again. Memories started to flood back. I haven't thought about Camp Tide much. I was always hanging out with Hayner and Pence, which always kept me occupied. I never explained to them the whole Aqua situation, and I kept major details about Kairi and I hidden from them, like the whole her sleeping with Riku thing. It was just something I didn't feel like explaining to them.

"Hey, whose down for some sea salt ice cream up at the clock tower?" suggested Pence.

"I'm down!" Hayner and I said in unison.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

The three of us skated to the nearest ice cream shop and snuck up to the tower. We've been going here since we were in middle school. The only difference now is that Olette doesn't come with us anymore… fuck, I'm completely forgot about her.

"Roxas, it's dripping" Pence tells me.

I snap out of my thoughts as I notice a drop of my ice cream fall all the way down to the bottom of the tower.

"Shit!"

I quickly brought it to my lips and licked it until it would stop dripping.

"Stop day dreaming" Hayner tells me.

"Were you thinking about 'Camp Girl'?" Pence teased.

They referred to Kairi as 'Camp Girl' because they can't ever remember her name. I just went with it.

"No, you dicks!" I shot.

The two of them just laughed.

"Relax man, we're just messing with ya. Besides, it was probably Olette he was thinking about" Hayner joked.

"Fuck off!" I shot.

They just kept laughing.

"Man, where did that even come from?" I added.

"Alright alright. That was too far. My bad man" he apologized.

"It's straight" I softly said as I licked my ice cream.

The two of them just stared at me for a while.

"Dude, when are you gonna stop hating her?" asks Hayner.

"What? Dude, I don't hate her" I explain.

"Well why aren't you talking to her? I miss the four of us hanging out man"

"I never said you couldn't hang out with her man!" I explain.

"I want ALL of us to hang out!"

"God, you're so fucking random man. Where is this coming from? I don't have a problem with it. She can if she wants to"

Hayner gives me a smirk.

"Really?" You don't mind?" he asks.

"No. I'm fine with it"

"No man!"

"Then why are you getting upset?"

"I'm not upset, you're being annoying man!" I shot.

I love Hayner and all, but he says the stupidest shit.

"So if I invited her to my house tonight for the party, you won't mind?" he asks.

See what I mean?

"No man. It's straight" I tell him.

I don't know if it was a good idea or not, I just wanted him to shut the fuck up. Why was he so interested if I hated her or not?

"You're just being weird about it" I added.

"I know, I know. I just usually say whatever pops up in my head, you know that" he explains, his smirk somewhat fading away.

"Whatever. But lets just enjoy this man" I say, trying to change the subject.

He just shrugged and went back to licking his ice cream. We were quiet for a moment until Pence spoke out.

"So are Yuna and the others coming?"

"Yup. Invited them while you two were waiting outside her house" Hayner answered.

"Cool. Do you have a thing for Paine, by the way?"

Hayner chuckles.

"Not really. I'm just going with the flow"

"Did you fuck her last night?" I asked.

Hayner laughs.

"Yes Roxas, I did. Damn, and you say I'm random"

I laughed along with him.

"It was just something I forgot to ask" I explained.

The three of us chuckled a bit.

"Yo, lets go to the usual spot for a bowl" I suggested.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 10:45 PM. Hayner's little get together was pretty chill. There was only about 40 something people here, which is pretty small. People were dancing, drinking, smoking. The usual shit. To be honest, I like it when these parties are small. I don't like them big, because it just gets annoying after a while.

"Hey Roxas!" Pence shouts.

I look to my left and see him walking up to me with two beers.

"Got you one man" he says, handing me a bottle.

"Oh shit, thanks man"

I take it and uncap it.

"It's pretty chill so far" he tell me, referring to the party.

"Yeah. Why don't you dance?" I asked.

"Who wants to dance with a fat fuck?" he asks.

I still can't believe he talks like that.

"Hey, I'll dance with a fat fuck!" I tell him.

We both start to chuckle.

"Stop saying shit like that man" I tell him.

"Eh, I'm only joking. Besides, I'd rather sit and talk with people" he explains.

"Hey guys!"

He turn and see both Zack and Olette walking up to us. Shit, this is gonna get weird.

"Oh shit, look who it is!" Pence shouts.

He shakes Zack's hand and hugs Olette. Zack walks up to me.

"Hey man, how's it going?" he asks, extending his hand towards me.

"Hey man. It's been a while. How've you been?"

I grab his hand and we shake.

"I've been pretty good man. Just enjoying the summer" he explains.

"Same here" I tell him.

Olette know walks up.

"Hey stranger" I greet.

"Hey Roxas!"

We embrace each other in a hug. Damn, it's been a while since we've done that. It feels weird but I really don't care. I figure she feels the same about. After what felt like a while, we let go.

"How's your summer been?" she asks.

"It's been... interesting" I answer, thinking back about camp.

"What does that mean?" she asks.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just being weird" I tell her.

Zack and her chuckle. Shit, I forgot he was here.

"How about you guys? Looks like you guys are a thing now" I ask.

I hope she doesn't take that awkwardly. Zack chuckles nervously. I guess he knows about our past. It's been awhile since I've seen Zack.

"Uh, yeah. Our summers been pretty good I guess. Haven't done much though" he answers.

Yeah, not much except go to the movies and fuck... shit, what am I saying?

"Sounds fun" I tell them.

We just chuckle.

"Hey, I'm gonna get another beer" I tell them.

"Oh, I'll go with you" suggests Olette.

I give her a confused look but quickly bush it off.

"Oh, alright" I slowly say.

She follows me to the table of beer. That's pretty weird how she would want to come with me. Unless...

"Hey Roxas... is this awkward for you?"

There it is. I give her another confused look.

"No. Why?"

"Come on, you know why"

"Because of what happened between us or because of you dating Zack?" I ask.

"Well, both I guess" she slowly answers.

"Olette, it's fine" I tell her.

"You sure?" she asks.

I thought about it. It didn't really bother me. Hmm, I must be getting over her sooner than I thought. Or maybe I'm just a bit tipsy. Fuck, I don't know.

"Yes, I'm sure" I chuckle.

She just smiles. She hasn't smiled like at me in a while. Damn, so cute.

"Alright, good" she says.

I grab two beers, handing one to her.

"Thanks" she says, grabbing one.

"No problem"

"Well, I gonna head back to Pence and Zack" she tells me.

"Alright. I'll join you guys in a bit"

"Okay" she says.

She gives me one last smile before walking off. That hasn't so hard. I can be friends with her. My dumb ass just needed to actually try. As I take a sip of my beer, I see Rikku and Paine walk towards.

"Hey, you have clothes on" Rikku jokes.

"Ha-ha, very funny" I say sarcastically.

The two girls chuckle.

"I'm gonna go streak in five minutes so get ready for that" I add.

"Oh joy. Hey, have you seen Hayner?" Paine asks.

"Yeah, he's in the back"

"Thanks"she says, walking off.

That was pretty random. Oh wait, Rikku is still in front of me. We just stare at each other awkwardly.

"You know, Paine left" I explained, trying not to sound mean.

"I know. I just don't feel like seeing her make out with Hayner" she tells me.

I laugh at this.

"Makes sense. Hm, I guess I can let you chill around here with me" I joke.

"Oh thanks, jerk. And here I thought you were too cool for me" she jokes back.

We both laugh at this.

"So um, how's your summer been?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"It's been alright. Just enjoying it until I go off to college"

"Same here. What college you going to?"

"Twilight College. Just like everyone else here" she answers, giggling.

"Not me"

"Oh really? Where are you off too?"

"Traverse Town University"

"Oh! Stepping up from this place huh?" she asks.

"Hell yeah! I just wanna get the fuck out of here"

"Well what's so bad about this place?"

"Well, I've only ever been in this town. The only other place I've been to is the Destiny Islands and-"

I just stop and think about who I'm talking to. Rikku, the shit talker.

"What?" she asks.

"No it's just, I barely know you and I'm just spilling my 'thoughts and dreams'. Not that you're a bad person, it's just kind of weird I guess" I explain.

She just giggles again. Okay, so she's not mad.

"No, I understand"

"Alright. It's not a big deal though. I was just pointing it out so that-"

"Hey Roxas?" she cuts me off.

I just stare at her.

"You're drunk aren't you?" she asks.

"Just a bit tipsy" I defend.

We both chuckled at this. For the rest of the night, we just talk about random shit like high school, movies, smoking, and other random shit. It was pretty chill. I guess I can say I made a new friend. And she wasn't the shit talker that I knew from high school. She was different. She seemed less hyper and a lot more chill. Though there would be times she would bounce off the walls (not literally).

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

After two hours of talking and dancing with Rikku, I decided to head home. I was pretty tired. As I was about to head out, Rikku stops me.

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you wanna hang out tomorrow?" she asks.

She wants to hang out?

"You asking me out on a date?" I joke.

"Yes! A date Roxas!" she jokes back.

We both laugh.

"Yeah, I'm down"

"Cool. You have my number?" she asks.

"Oh, no. That's pretty important" I say, pulling out my phone.

We exchange numbers.

"Alright, well see ya tomorrow" I tell her.

We hug each other and I walk off Hayner's porch. Today was a pretty chill day. I guess I fixed things up with Olette and made a new friend. Looks like the rest of my summer will be going better than I thought.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: I know this was really rushed but this was just a way to introduce some characters and just a way to start the story off. I will try to make the next few chapters feel a lot more natural. But I want to know if you guys find this interesting. Please be honest, I don't mind negative feedback as long as you actually have a reason for it. **

**There will be a lot more characters and side plots being introduced so expect the story to go through a lot of different directions. Hopefully it works. Once again, let me know what you guys think about this chapter. Take care guys!**


	2. Sex Is A Lot Harder High

**A/N: Chapter Two is here! Happy to see that the first chapter was enjoyable. Gives me more faith in the story and motivation to keep writing it. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00**

Inhale. Exhale.

It was 11:28 AM. My parents were at work and I woke up earlier than usual, so I decided to take advantage of this and smoke. I called Hayner earlier but he said he had something to take care of. I tried to call Pence but he didn't answer. Probably still sleeping. I could call Yuna but the two of us have actually never hung out by ourselves, so it'd probably be weird. Then there's Rikku. We were gonna hang out today, but I don't know if she's up or not. And I don't wanna bother her if she's not. Fuck, why am I acting like this? It's not like we're gonna fuck or anything. Damn, this is Kairi all over again... NO! This is not the same. Fuck that!

Inhale. Exhale.

I'll just finish this joint up, go back inside to watch some TV, and then I'll call her. All of a sudden, my phone vibrates. If that's her, that's gonna be hilarious. And sure enough, it is. She sent me a text saying:

_Hey_y(:

That's so fucking funny.

_Hey, surprised you're up._

_Yeah me too LOL. You busy?_

_Not really. Why?_

__I bring the joint back up to my lips.

_Would you be down to chill now?_

__Inhale. Exhale.

Well at least I didn't have to ask when she was down to chill. I flick to joint roach in the grass and text her back.

_Yeah, I'm down. Where do you want to chill?_

_Eh, Idk. Any ideas?_

_I do but I don't have money for anything haha_

_LOL same. Wanna just chill here at my house?_

I walk back into my house. Chill at her house? I have a weird yet good feeling about this?

_Sure. Where do you live?_

_On Twilight St, house# 132_

_Alright. Be there in a few._

She was at least a seven minute walk from my house. Thank god because it's pretty hot out right now. I walked upstairs and hopped into the shower. I washed up as fast as I could so I can hurry up. I don't why I was acting excited. When I was done with that, I just went to grab some clothes. A lot of my other clothes were dirty so I just slipped on a red and gray tank with some black shorts. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my phone and bud, and headed out. Even though it was pretty hot, it was quite breezy. This is perfect skating weather. I should've grabbed my board and skated to her house, but I would've been sweaty when I got there. Wait, why do I care I'm sweaty or not? It's just her. But then again, who wants to look sweaty? Fuck I'm high, I need to stop thinking so much.

As I predicted, it took a good seven minutes to walk to her house. Damn, I should've let her known I was on my way just in case she wasn't ready. I'll just call. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. After a few rings, she answered.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey I'm outside"

"Oh, alright! Why didn't you just ring the doorbell?"

"Well, I didn't want to just come up out of nowhere if you weren't ready" I explained.

She giggles.

"Alright then. I'm coming downstairs right now"

She hangs up. I make my way up the steps to her house. I don't know why I was nervous. Seriously, keep your shit together Roxas! All of a sudden, the door opens. She greets me with a smile.

"Hey there!"

"Hey, what's up?" I say cooly.

"Nothing much. Come in"

She steps aside for me to walk in. I close the door behind me and we walk down to the living room.

"Want anything to drink?" she offers.

"Uh, water if you have any" I politely ask.

"Yeah sure" she tells me with a smile.

As she walks off to the kitchen, I couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. Fuck she was looking so cute! She just had some dark blue short shorts and a plain yellow shirt with a unzipped black hoodie on. I couldn't help but stare, give me a break!

"You know you can sit Roxas" she giggles.

She pulled me out of my chance. Fuck, I hope she didn't realize I was staring!

"Uh, yeah sorry. I'm just... yeah" I stuttered.

Fuck, I'm a moron. I hear her giggle as I sit down on the couch. The TV in front of my was showing Regular Show.

"Oh no way. You like this show?" I ask her.

"Which, Regular Show?"

"Yeah"

She walks back with a bottle of water.

"Yeah, don't judge me!" she whines.

"Oh no I'm not! It's just a like it too" I chuckled.

"Oh alright. Then never mind" she apologizes.

I uncap the water bottle.

"Sorry it's warm by the way. Couldn't find any cold ones" she explains.

"Oh it's fine" I tell her.

I chug some water.

"So, what do you wanna do?" she asks.

I cap the bottle and put it on the table in front of me.

"I'm not sure. What is there to do?" I ask.

"Nothing really. Watch TV. Play Xbox. Smoke weed" she suggests.

I get excited.

"You play xbox?!" I almost shout.

"Someone's getting excited" she teases.

"Sorry. It's just, I didn't know you played"

"Why, because I'm a girl?" she jokes.

"Yes Rikku! Girls don't play Xbox. Everybody knows that" I joke back.

We both laugh.

"Yes, I play Roxas. It's up in my room"

"Sweet, let's go!"

"Don't get any ideas up there" she jokes, winking at me before walking towards the stairs.

Well I wasn't thinking of any until now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

For about an hour, the two of us were just playing Black Ops and smoking weed. It's official, this girl was awesome! And it wasn't that she was just played games, she was actually good!

"Fuck, we're losing!" I shout.

"Then stop sucking" she shouts back.

I lightly push her and continued playing.

"Jerk!" she shouts.

"You're a jerk!"

The match ended and we ended up losing.

"Fuck!" we shout in unison.

She puts the controller down and picks up her pipe, taking a hit.

"I think we just suck because we're high" I explain.

She giggles, causing her to exhale and cough a bit.

"Probably"

She hands me the pipe. I grab it and take a hit.

"Wanna play another round?" she asks.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Nah. I'm good. Do you?"

"No, I'm done"

She turns off the Xbox and I hand her the pipe.

"How high are you?" I ask.

She exhales.

"Really fucking high!" she tells me.

"Me too!"

We start to giggle. God, this was awesome. This girl is really cool. I don't understand how we never chilled before.

"You know, I really don't know why we haven't chilled before" she tells me.

Can everyone read my mind? Shit!

"I was just thinking that" I tell her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's weird. I don't know why we haven't. You're really cool" I explain.

Fuck, I feel like I talk too much.

"I know, so are you! It's weird but cool"

"Why, because I'm weird" I joke.

"Fuck yeah, you're weird!"

I just chuckle. I lay back on her bed.

"You want any more?" she asks, trying to hand me the pipe.

"Nah, I'm fine"

"Good, because this shit is almost done"

She places the pipe by her window and lays down next to me.

"You're bed is sooooooooo comfy" I tell her.

She just giggles, I can almost feel her breath from here. Is she that close?

"I know"

"When do you're parents get home?" I ask.

"In like two hours. But no worries, they smoke too" she explains.

"Really?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah. Not as much as me though"

"That's weird, but cool" I tell her.

"I know"

We just kind of lay there and stare at the ceiling for what felt like forever. After a while, I looked over at the corner of my eye and noticed her looking a me. I decide to stare back. She was smiling, which made me smile back. We just kind of did that for a while.

"What?" I asked.

She softly giggles.

"Nothing" she says.

We're like this for what felt like a good five minutes. Then we just started to make out. I didn't even realize we were kissing for a moment. Is this really happening? Are we really making out? This is crazy, but I fucking love it. It starts to get a little more heated when she climbs on top of me. Her hand starts sliding down to my pants, where she starts rubbing me. She giggles.

"Someone seems happy" she teases.

"No shit" I tell her.

We just start to giggle. Making out high is awesome. She started tugging at my shirt. I sat up for a moment and she pulled it off. Then I helped her with her hoodie and shirt, revealing her yellow bra.

"I'm guessing yellow is your favorite color?" I joke.

She looks down at her bra.

"Gee, I don't know" she jokes back.

We start to giggle when I pull her back into another kiss. I flip her over, putting me on top. I start kissing her breasts and make my way down to her stomach. She lets out of soft moan. I unbutton her shorts and pull them off, along with her thong.

"Hold on, let me get a condom" she says.

I take this moment to take off my shorts and boxers. She hands me the condom. God this is awesome! I quickly put on the condom while she removes her bra. And just seconds later, I was already thrusting inside her. To be honest, sex is a lot harder high. It feels better, but feels like work. Then again, why the fuck am I complaining?!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

We watched Regular Show while lying together in bed naked under the covers. We laughed at Rigby slapping Mordecai.

"This show is awesome" I tell her.

"Mhm"

My phone starts to ring. Damn, my phone is in my shorts.

"You gonna get that?" she asks.

"Yeah. I just don't feel like moving" I admit.

"Go get it you lazy bum" she tells me.

I chuckle while I bend over the bed to get it. While I'm reaching for the phone, she pinches my ass.

"Ah, fuck Rikku!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it" she explains.

We both chuckle. I grab my phone. Hayner was calling. I answered.

"Yo" I say.

"Yo Roxas, what you up to?" he asks.

I look back at Rikku.

"Uh, just chilling. Watching Regular Show" I simply tell him.

"Fuck that show" he tells me.

"Fuck you man. This show is awesome" I defend.

"Whatever. Yo, wanna meet Pence and I up at the clock tower? I have some news"

"News?" I ask.

"Yeah. Just come over and I'll explain"

"Alright. Give me like, 15 minutes"

"Cool. See ya then" he says before hanging up.

"Hayner?" Rikku asks.

"Yeah. He wants me to meet him at the clock tower"

"You guys still chill there?" she asks, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. It's our spot" I tell him as I get out of bed to put my clothes on.

"Whatever happened to that other spot you use to chill at?" she asks.

I slip on my boxer.

"The usual spot?"

"Yeah, that place. Pass me my bra"

I grab it and toss it to her. I grab my shorts and start putting them on.

"Yuna never told you? Some local bought it and used it as a small shop for like, fishing rods or whatever" I explain.

"Wow that blows. No, she never told me."

I grab my my tank and slip it on.

"Yeah, we were pissed. But it's straight. We still have the tower"

I walk over to the bed and grab my phone. Rikku was slipping on a pair of yoga shorts she found lying on the ground.

"Cute shorts" I compliment.

"Thanks"

She slips on her hoodie and zips it up.

"Come on, I'll walk you out" she says.

"Cool"

We leave her room and walk downstairs.

"You want some water before you leave?" she asks.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though"

"No problem"

We walk to the front of the door and she opens it for me.

"So..." she starts.

"So..." I mimic.

"Are we good?" she asks.

I give her a confused look.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, I just kind of wanna know where we stand"

"Oh. Well, um.. "

Fuck, I don't know how to say this without sounding like a dick.

"Because I'm not looking for a relationship" she adds.

Okay, thank god.

"Yeah, same here. Don't worry" I assure her.

She lets out a sigh of relief.

"Okay good"

We both chuckle at this.

"So, friends or... ?" I ask.

She smiles. She steps forward and kisses me.

"Friends with benefits" she tells me.

I smile like a fucking goof.

"Sounds chill to me" I say.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

I walk to the top of the tower. I see Hayner and Pence already sitting on the edge, talking about something.

"Yo!" I shout.

They turn around.

"Yo, finally" says Hayner.

"Sorry man. What's up?" I ask.

"Sit down, sit down"

I do what he says and sit between him and Pence.

"What's this big news man?"

"Alright, cool. So, this gonna sound a bit nuts, for me at least, so try not to flip out" Hayner warns.

"I probably won't" I assure him.

"I didn't" Pence added.

"Shut up man, yeah you did" Hayner tells him.

"Yo Hayner, don't get distracted here" I say.

"Sorry man. Shut up Pence. Anyway, I sort of have a new job-"

"OH MY GOD!" I sarcastically shout.

"Fuck you man. No, I have a new job, dealing with Snow" he finishes.

"Oh shit, really?"

To be honest, I am a bit surprised. I didn't think he'd start dealing.

"Mhm. I told Snow I was looking for a job and he said 'I mean, since we're family and all, I'll help you out'. Then he offered me the job" he explained.

"Good shit man. I just don't get why you flipped out over it. I thought it would be bigger" I say.

"Told you" Pence adds.

"Shut up Pence! And I flipped out man! I'm finally getting money man!"

Pence and I just laughed at him flipping out. Now it was up to me to get a job. Pence already worked as a photographer for the Twilight Newspaper.

"Well glad you're getting some cash. Just don't fuck up and get caught" I warn him.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Like, don't get in over your head"

"Oh now way man. I got this, watch" he assures.

I just chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asks Pence.

"I'm just laughing at how excited he is dealing" I tell him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one. The story hasn't really picked up yet but it will eventually. I'm just setting the pieces up in a way, haha. Btw, Hayner is referring to Snow from Final Fantasy XIII. And Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are characters from Final Fantasy X-2 and Zack from Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core (and briefly in Birth by Sleep). Just a little refresher for some of you. **

**Please read&review because it helps a lot, and keep a look out for Chapter Three. Until next time, take care!**


	3. We're Not Dating, Just F-cking

**A/N: Hello everyone! Yes, I know it's been a while but I've been quite busy. I was also rethinking on which direction this story should go, and I believe I figured it out. Well enough talk, chapter three is here!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**

"Ohmygod! Don't stop! Don't stop! I'm about to-"

"Me too!"

We climaxed together. I feel back on her bed while she collapsed on the edge. We were both worn out.

"You love doggy, don't you?" Rikku asked me.

I laughed at this. She knew me well.

"You love it too" I countered.

"Touche"

She sat up.

"That was great!" she added.

"Your welcome"

We both chuckle at this. She gets off the bed and starts to get dress.

"You done already?" I ask.

"Um, yeah. Twice in the morning is enough" she answers.

"It's 1:24 PM" I tell her.

"What?! It's the afternoon?! No wonder I'm so hungry"

"You're always hungry Rikku" I joke while grabbing my boxers.

"You calling me fat?" she jokes back.

"Um, yeah!" I shouted.

We both chuckled once again. Rikku and I have had this little system for a few days. We pretty much hung out every morning and we'd go our separate ways in the afternoon. We eventually finished putting our clothes on.

"Shit!" she says.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Do you wanna get something to eat? I just realized there's no food in my house"

"See? Always hungry" I joke.

"Fuck you"

I chuckle.

"Sure, I'm down. Besides, I have the munchies" I tell her.

She giggles.

"Lets go to the Sunset Cafe. They have awesome sandwiches" I suggested.

"Sounds good. How far is it?" she asks.

"Only like a 15 minute walk"

"That's not bad. Let's go"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

We walked into the cafe. It wasn't as packed as usual, which was good. We walk up to the counter where the female employee greets us.

"Hey can I get a chicken sandwich annnnnnnnd... a sea salt shake?" I asked.

I turn to Rikku.

"What do you want Rikku?"

As she explains to me what she wants, I notice someone from the corner of my eye. It was Olette. She was here with Zack! She's looking right at us. Shit this doesn't look good. Wait, why do I care how this looks?

"Um, Roxas?"

I snap out of my thoughts, turning my attention back to Rikku.

"Sorry, I zoned out"

"I noticed. I said I'll just get some fries"

I turn back to the counter.

"And a plate of fries as well" I told the employee.

"Sure no problem. That'll be $8.56"

I pulled out my wallet and gave her a 10 dollar bill.

"And your name for the order?" she asks.

"Roxas"

"Alright. We'll call you when it's ready"

Rikku and I sat down at a table near the corner, the opposite side of where Olette and Zack were.

"Roxas, are you alright?" asked Rikku.

"Yeah why?"

"You literally just rushed to sit down at the table" she explained.

"I did? Weird I didn't realize I was rushing"

Actually I did. I just didn't want to explain that Olette was here. But turns out, I didn't have to. Because before I knew it, I heard the words "Yo Roxas!" come right out of Zack's mouth. Rikku and I turn our attention to him.

"Oh hey, it's Zack and Olette" says Rikku.

"Oh wow" I say in an exaggerated tone.

"Wait, is she the reason why you rushed to the table?" she asks.

Fuck, she figured it out. I gave in.

"Yeah" I admit, chuckling uncomfortably.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"No don't be. I should be sorry I don't know why I evenHEY Zack and Olette!"

Rikku turned around to notice Zack and Olette approaching our table.

"What's up guys?" he asks.

"Nothing much. Decided to just get some food" I explain.

"The food is awesome right?" Olette asks.

"Oh yeah! But Rikku here hasn't tried any yet.

Wait, fuck why did I mention Rikku to Olette? Fuck!

"Oh, you're gonna love it" she tells Rikku.

Huh, weird. I thought she would give her a death glare or something. Maybe she doesn't really give a shit about who I'm with. Is that good or bad though? Fuck, stop thinking!

"So you guys going to the Twilight Festival in July?" asks Zack.

The Twilight Festival was a yearly annual event where a bunch of music artists come and perform for the weekend. By the end of that weekend, my lungs and liver are gonna be destroyed.

"Oh yeah! It should be fun" Rikku answers.

"Yeah it's gonna be crazy!"

"Oh Zack, we gotta go or we're gonna miss the movie" Olette reminds him.

"Oh shit! Almost forgot"

"What movie are you gonna see?" I ask.

I don't know why I asked. But then again, I like movies so I was curious.

"G.I. Joe: Retaliation" Zack answers.

Fuck that movie looks bad.

"Oh looks good" I tell them.

"Alright well, see ya guys around" Olette tells us. The two wave goodbye as they back away and leave the cafe.

"Roxas!" the employee at the counter shouts.

I get up and see that the food is ready. I grab it, thank her, and walk back to the table.

"Hey Yuna just text me. She wants us to go over her house in a few" Rikku tells me.

"Oh, alright. For what?"

I sat down and pulled out my phone, noticing that Yuna text me as well.

"She didn't say"

She puts her phone away and grabs a fry.

"Thanks by the way"

"Oh no problem!" I tell her.

"So, was that awkward for you?"

A bit.

"Not as much as I thought it would be" I lie.

"Are you and Olette fine? I mean, I know you two have a past and all so..."

"Oh yeah! We're good. We're pretty good friends now actually"

"Oh really? that's good"

"Yup"

I take a bite of my sandwich. She grabs another fry. It was silent for a about a minute. All I could hear was the food in my mouth crunching as I chewed. I had to find a way to start a conversation. I look down and notice my shake.

"Wanna try my shake?" I offer her.

"Nah. I don't like sea salt ice cream or anything like that"

"Seriously?!" I shout.

She giggles.

"You know we can't be friends anymore. Right?" I joke.

"Aw, boohoo. I guess we can't continue our little system we have going on..." she tells me while grabbing another fry.

"Eh, I can find someone else"

She throws the fry at me.

"Jerk!" she chuckles.

"Hey, no throwing food in the cafe!" I joke.

We both laugh while a few people look over to see what the fuss is about. The rest of the lunched continued with us just talking about colleges and some new movies getting released. We both planned on seeing Iron Man 3 sometime next week, or whenever we get the money. Speaking of money, I have to find a way of making some. I'm running low on money and bud. Also, the festival is gonna be quite expensive. But as we threw away our food, I looked towards the counter and noticed the "Now Hiring" sign.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Rikku and I walked up to Yuna's front door and knocked. I wonder why she wanted us to come over? She opened the door.

"Finally!" she tells us.

She rushes us inside and shuts the door behind us. As we entered the living room, we saw Hayner, Pence, and Paine just chilling on the couch. We all greeted each other and sat down while Yuna stood in front of us, ready to announce some news.

"Guys, I have some news" she starts.

Go figure.

"I figure that since a few of us are going away to college in a few weeks that we may need to do something fun together. So, I think that we should all take a trip to the beach for a weekend!" she finishes.

"Ohmygod, that sounds awesome!" Rikku shouts.

I'm not gonna lie, it did sound great. It's kind of weird because I don't hang out with them so much. But, I wouldn't mind a trip to the beach, and they are fun people to hang out with.

"Yo I'm down!" Hayner shouts.

"Great! Now it's just the issue of money. I did the math and it seems like it's going to be about $120 for two nights at the motels down there" Yuna explains.

"Well, we can always share rooms" suggested Paine.

"That's what I was thinking. It'd be cheaper for everyone. Three people per room" adds Pence.

"That works! Everyone sharing a room can just pitch in cash and it'll be cheaper. Does anyone mind?" asks Yuna.

Everyone agreed to Pence's suggestion.

"Looks like Roxas' might struggle since he doesn't have a job" Hayner directs at me.

"Actually, I have an interview at the Sunset Cafe tomorrow. So, fuck off" I tell him.

Hayner just laughs.

"Wow. Talk about great timing" Pence tells me.

It kind of was.

"Roxas working? Weird" Paine jokes.

At least, I think she's joking.

"Alright so it's settled! Beach vacation in two weeks!" Hayner shouts.

"Well, even if I were to get the job, I don't think I'll have enough money by then" I mention.

"Well how much would they pay?" Hayner asks.

"I'm not sure. I think $7.90 an hour?"

"Oh that'll be enough if you're just pitching in" Pence explains.

I guess he has a point. I could always borrow money from my parents but I hate asking them for stuff.

"Alright. Then it's settled. Beach in two weeks!" Hayner shouts again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

After our little meeting, we all just chilled in the backyard for a bit and then eventually watched a movie on Netflix: Donnie Darko. After the film was done, I decided to head on home. But Hayner followed and suggested that we go to the bar. I haven't visited the bar in a while so I figure why not. We went down to the Kingdom Key. The place never asked for ID and if they did, it wouldn't matter. Our good friend Braig works down there.

The Kingdom Key wasn't all that packed tonight. It's never packed on Thursday. Or is today Wednesday? Fuck I can never keep track of the days during summer. Hayner and I walked up to the bartender, Braig.

"Hayner! Roxas! How's it going?" he asks.

"Nothing much man. Haven't seen you in a while" I answer.

"I know, it's crazy. Enjoying summer guys?"

"While we can"

"Right. You both have college coming up in a few weeks" Braig reminds us.

Fuck when you say it like that, it makes it sound like it's just around the corner.

"So what'll it be guys? First rounds on me" he offers.

"Thanks man. Two beers" says Hayner.

Braig fills up two glasses and serves us.

"Thanks Braig. How's the old bar treating ya?" asks Hayner.

"Eh, same shit. Nothing new"

"Sounds interesting" I joke.

"Thanks smart-ass!" Braig jokes back.

I chuckle before taking a sip.

"Hey how's your cousin Axel by the way?" he asks me.

Fuck, I haven't thought about Axel in a while. Just him mentioning his name reminds of that bizarre dream I had back at camp. Then I remember our last conversation...

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to him in a while" I answer.

I can feel Hayner's eyes on me. Only him, Pence, and Olette know what happened between the two of us.

"Me neither. He doesn't return any of my calls, that motherfucker" Braig cracks.

"No fucking way!" A voice shouts.

Hayner and I turn around and see Zack walk towards us.

"Oh shit, Zack! What's up man?" Hayner asks.

"Nothing much. I didn't know you guys even came down here"

"Oh yeah! We use to come here a lot back in the day but it's been a while" Hayner explains.

"Oh I see. Hey Roxas, what's good? I'm seeing you everywhere today" says Zack.

"I know, it's pretty weird"

"It's weird for me too man"

The two of us laugh.

"Hey Braig. How about a couple shots of Captain Hook for the three of us?" Zack asks.

"Coming right up man" he tells him.

"Thanks. And guys no worries, it's on me" he informs us.

"Shit thanks man!" Hayner thanks while wrapping him in a tight hug.

Normally I wouldn't take shots with the guys fucking my ex. But I have to remember, we were friends way before that. Plus, I'm not one to turn down alcohol.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

After about four shots, I was pretty intoxicated. Captain Hook Rum sure fucks you up. Zack is laughing at some story Braig is telling him while Hayner is playing pool with some chick. My guess is he's trying to hook up, as usual.

"So Roxas" Zack starts.

I look over at Zack, noticing Braig was attending to another customer.

"What college you going to man?" he continues.

"Um, Traverse Town University. You?" I ask.

"Oh nice man! I'm going to Twilight University. It's closer to home"

"Oh that's nice man. Really nice"

He nods while taking a sip of his beer. I do the same.

"So any luck with the girls man?" he asks.

I chuckle. That's pretty funny he's asking me. I shouldn't answer but I'm pretty drunk so I don't give a shit if he knows or not.

"Kind of" I reply.

"Kind of? Nah, there's only yes or no man" he tells me.

I chuckle once again.

"I mean yes"

"Nice! Who, if you mind me asking?"

"Um, Rikku actually" I slur.

"I knew it man. I fucking knew it! I saw you guys this morning and I just had a feeling" he almost yells.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. Olette was the one that brought it up actually" he mentions.

Wait... what?

"Wait... what?" I ask.

"Yeah. She said he had a feeling you two were dating"

I laugh at his comment. I wasn't dating her! That's so weird that Olette would even mention that to him.

"Nah man. We're not dating. Just fucking" I assured him.

"Oh damn!" he shouts.

I just laugh again.

"Yeah, it's pretty straight. Hey um, could you not tell Olette about that though?" I ask.

"Oh sure man. No problem"

"Yeah, its just that she's my ex and I don't really want her knowing who I'm messing with and shit" I explain.

"Hey man I get it. No worries" he assures me.

I hope he doesn't say anything. He probably won't even remember.

"Thanks man. How are you guys by the way?" I ask.

I REALLY don't know why I asked.

"We're good man"

"That's good"

We both just kind of sat there awkwardly. We ran out of things to talk about. I take a sip of my beer as Hayner walks up to me.

"Yo Roxas. I'm gonna head out with that waitress over there. You good leaving on your own?" he asks.

"Oh yeah man. I'm actually gonna head out now" I tell him.

I pull out my wallet and start grabbing some cash.

"Hey you want me to take you home?" Zack offers.

"Oh no thanks man. My house is like a 10 minute walk from here" I tell him.

"Well, it could be a two minute drive" he explains.

I chuckle. He had a point but I just felt like walking.

"It's fine man. I like walking"

"Alright man"

I place 40 bucks on the table and hop off the stool.

"Alright well I'l see you around Zack"

We shake good-bye.

"Take care Roxas"

I say my good-byes to Hayner and head out of the bar. Today was quite the day. I never thought Zack would like talking to me, since he's dating my ex. Fuck I need to stop thinking about it. I really just need to chill out and do my own thing; stop worrying about stupid shit. Fuck, I'm really drunk.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

**A/N: Finally, I finished this chapter. I really didn't like writing this one, I don't know why. I don't think it gets interesting until they get to the bar, but what do you guys think? And yes, there are some errors in my writing but I really just want to get the story to you guys, that is what's important to me. Also, I promise the next chapter will be very interesting. Trust me. **

**Anyway, leave a review guys and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Take care!**


	4. Aggressive Much?

**A/N: Chapter Four is here everyone! This one will introduce a few new characters and I think you'll appreciate it. Enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

I'm sitting at the edge of the clock tower, enjoying my sea salt ice cream. I'm by myself. I look down at the ground from the top; there's no one around. I'm completely alone... until I hear him speak.

"Man this ice cream is great!" a familiar voice shouts.

I look to my left, seeing Axel take a lick of his ice cream.

"I know right? The best money can buy!" I respond.

Wait, this sounds familiar...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

I slowly open my eyes. It took me a while to realize that I was in my bedroom. It was a fucking dream. Not even. It was a memory.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

The alarm on my phone was going off. Why did I set an alarm? I grab my phone and notice that it's 9:35 AM. Why did I set an alarm for OH SHIT MY JOB INTERVIEW IS IN 25 MINUTES! I quickly jump out of bed and try to find some clean clothes. I managed to grab a white polo and some black jeans. I then somehow managed to shower, brush my teeth, and get dress within six minutes.

"Fuck!" I yell.

I grab my phone, wallet, and keys before rushing out the door. I didn't have time for breakfast. I had to sprint over to the cafe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

I slow down once the cafe comes into view. I look at my phone.

"9:55. Shit I made it just in time" I say to myself.

As I walk up to the cafe, I wipe the sweat off my forehead and adjust my shirt a bit. Fuck what if I smell? Is my hair fucked up? Dammit I need to look more presentable!

"Fuck, relax!" I shout to myself.

I look over to my right and notice a couple walking by me, giving me an odd look for shouting at myself. I give an awkward smile and speed walk to the cafe Fuck that's embarrassing. I walk into the cafe. There's only one person in the corner, messing with their laptop while drinking coffee. At the counter there's one employee. It was the same girl that took my order the other day. I walk up to her.

"Oh hey you! You're here early" she tells me.

I give a confused look.

"Early?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're interview isn't for another hour" she explains.

Are you fucking kidding me?

"It isn't?" I almost shout.

She giggles.

"Nope. But that's fine. I can just take you to the back and interview you now if you're ready" she offers.

"Oh alright. Sounds good"

Damn I could've sworn it was at nine. Oh well, it's best to get it over with now. She takes me to the back of the cafe which leads to an office.

"Now the boss isn't here today but he said I should interview you, since I'm a good judge of character" she explains.

I chuckle a bit.

"Alright" I say.

We walk into the office. I sit down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Alright Roxas. Now technically, you have the job since we really need another person to work morning shifts. But I just want to go through what we expect from you and how things work around here"

I simply nod.

"Alright well generally your shifts will begin at 10 AM and end around 3 PM. You'll be monitoring the counter, taking orders, and serving for the most part but sometimes we might need help with cleaning dishes up in the back" she continues.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

After a good 10 or 15 minutes, we left the office and walked back to the counter.

"Glad to have you aboard Roxas" she tells me.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity um... I'm sorry this is embarrassing. I never got your name" I admitted.

"Oh no worries. It's Snow. Snow White"

Great. Another person with the same name as someone else I know. First Rikku, now this.

"Oh wow, my friend's cousin has the same name" I tell her.

"Oh really? That's pretty funny"

"Yeah. Anyway I best head out. I don't want to bother you just yet" I tell her.

She giggles.

"Alright then. Don't forget, you start tomorrow morning"

"I won't"

And with that, I was out the door and finally employed. I look at my phone.

"9:24. Maybe I should hit up Rikku"

I start to dial her number. After a few rings, she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me"

"Oh hey Roxas!"

"Hey I just got out of my interview with the café"

"Oh how'd it go?" she asks.

"I got the job actually"

"Great! Now you just need to save up for the trip"

"Yup. But hey, what are you up to right now? I was thinking of swinging by" I ask.

"Actually, I'm on my way out to shop with Yuna"

Damn, looks like I'm not getting it in.

"Oh damn"

"I'm sorry. I'd invite you but I doubt you'd want to go shopping"

I chuckle a bit.

"No worries. It's all good"

"Why don't you hit up Hayner or Pence?" she suggests.

"Are you kidding?" Those two won't wake up for another two or three hours"

She giggles.

"Then go to their place and tell them to wake the fuck up" she jokes.

I chuckle.

"I'll figure something out" I tell her.

"Alright. But hey, Yuna's parents are out of town again so she's throwing another party. You down?" she asks.

"Of course"

"Cool. I'll see you then"

"Alright. See ya" I say before hanging up.

Well this sucks. Now I have nothing to do. I can always just go home and smoke. But that gets boring. Hmm... maybe I should go to Sunset Hill and smoke there? I haven't done that in a while. That actually doesn't sound bad. I'll just go home, change, grab a joint, and head over there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

After a good 40 minutes, I had gotten ready and was on the train to Sunset Terrace. The weather today was really good, as always. Not too hot and not too cold. I turn away from the window and stare at a mother playing peek-a-boo with her son. It's funny, it actually reminds me of myself when I was younger. After a few minutes, the train made it's stop and I walked off the Sunset Hill. It's been a while since I was in this side of town. I think Olette and I were just hanging out, trying to do something different from our ordinary routine. Damn, must've been a while back.

After some walking, Sunset Hill finally comes into view. I trudge up the hill, making my way to the top so I can view the town. But as I make it to the top, I noticed someone else was there. The moment I come into view, the person looked up at me. It was Namine. Shit, this is sort of awkward.

"Um, hey Namine" I greet.

She gives me her soft smile.

"Hey Roxas" she greets back.

We just stare at each other for a moment, still surprised. Or at least I was. Damn, I haven't seen her in forever. Or at least it feels like forever. School only let out about four weeks ago. I take a few steps forward.

"I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was up here" I explained.

"Oh don't apologize. I don't own this hill or anything" she says, giggling a bit.

I smile.

"What brings you up here?" she asks.

I walk on over to her.

"I was just walking around town, trying to find something to do. So I thought I'd come up here since it's been a while" I explained.

"That's nice. No Hayner or Pence?" she asks.

"Please, they won't be up for a few another hour or so" I tell her.

She giggles.

"Sounds like them" she says.

I chuckle.

"What about you? What brings you up here?" I ask.

"Well, I wanted to draw something new for a change, you know, to practice. And I thought "why not draw Sunset Hill?" Just something about this place is so-" she stops mid-sentence and looks up at me, seeing me smile.

"I'm getting a bit cheesy, aren't I?" she asks.

I chuckle as I pull out my cigarette case.

"Just a bit. But I don't mind. Hey, do you mind if I smoke?" I ask.

She chuckles.

"Go for it"

"Thanks"

I open the case and pull out a joint. I bring the joint to my lips and start to light it.

"I'm glad to see you're still drawing. You've always been so passionate about it" I tell her.

I finish lighting the joint and I sit down next to her.

"Thanks Roxas"

"No problem. But besides that, how've you been?" I asked.

Inhale. Exhale.

"I've been good. I've actually been at home, drawing most of my days"

"Really? No going out with friends or anything?" I ask.

"Well, I have gone out with friends. But just to the movies really."

"Oh, see anything good?" I ask.

Inhale. Exhale.

My nerdy movie side is coming out again.

"Iron Man 3 was good" she answers.

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Sweet! I wanted to how it was before I went to see it for myself" I explain.

"Well don't hype yourself up for it"

"Why, I thought you said it was good?"

"Well, yeah. But hyping yourself up for anything will make your expectations really high. Kind like what you're doing now" she says, pointing at my joint.

I chuckle.

"You have a point there" I tell her.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Want any?" I offer.

"You know I don't smoke" she answer politely.

"Well, I haven't seen you in awhile. I thought you would've changed your mind on it or something" I explain.

"Nope. Still haven't tried it"

"You haven't even tried it yet?"

She giggles.

"Nope" she admits.

"Okay well, I'm not one to pressure anyone into smoking. But, I believe you should try it" I suggest, holding the joint out.

She just stares. I assume she's just debating. She then shakes her head.

"No, that's okay. Thank you though" she declines.

She's so polite. I simply shrug.

"It's fine. I just wanted you to try it now before you try it at college" I tell her.

"Who says I'm going to try it in college?" she asks.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Come on, it's college. It's where you experiment and shit. It's the time you just want to experience things before having to grow up and be responsible" I explain.

She simply smiles.

"You make a good point there Roxas. Have you been thinking about this for a while?" she asks.

I just sit there in silence. She got me there. I actually have been thinking about it lately. Now that I'm out of high school, I'm just a few years away from having to graduate college and getting a job and paying bills and all that other bullshit no one wants to do. I've had so easy. But soon, I won't have my parents to support me. I'll be on my own.

"Earth to Roxas" Namine tells me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I chuckle.

"Sorry. I tend to zone out" I apologize.

Inhale. Exhale.

"It's fine. I assume I was right since you seemed to be thinking pretty hard"

I chuckle again.

"Maybe"

She just continues to give me that innocent smile.

"So what college are you going to?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Traverse Town University" she answers.

"No way! Same here"

"Oh, that's awesome! Now I'll know someone there. Well, someone besides my cousin"

"That is pretty awesome. What are you majoring in?" I ask.

She looks down at her sketch book and then back at me.

"Um, art" she answers.

The two of us laugh for a bit.

"Of course"

Inhale. Exhale.

"What about you Roxas? What are you majoring in?" she asks.

I toss the roach somewhere in the grass.

"I'm not sure yet"

"Really? You're not interested in anything?"

"Eh, not really. I mean, I'll most likely be a business major like everyone else who doesn't have a clue on what they want to do" I answer.

She just giggles. Seconds later, my phone goes off. I pull it out and see it's a text from Pence.

_I'm gonna skate around the Sandlot. You down? _

I look up at Namine.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out. Pence is asking me to skate"

"Oh, okay then"

I put my phone away and stand up. I kind of sense disappointment in her voice. I don't blame her, I was enjoying our conversation too. Damn, why did I even say yes to Pence? I could ditch him but that could give off the wrong impression. Dammit I'm too high.

"But hey, we should totally hang out soon" I suggested.

"Alright. Sounds good"

"Yup. Besides, you need to get out of the house more"

She giggles.

"You're right"

We quickly exchange numbers.

"So I'll see you around" I tell her.

"Alright. Bye Roxas"

"Bye"

I walk away and start to head back home to grab my board. Something was different about Namine. Or maybe something is different with me. Fuck, how am I to know? I feel like her and I will become better friends, since we're going to be attending the same school and all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

A few hours have passed and it was time for Yuna's party. Pence and I skated and then went over to Hayner's house to smoke a bowl. Pence and I went home to get ready and we were off to Yuna's house. It was pretty chill, as usual. People were just chatting and drinking while more people went to the back to smoke. As for me, I was sitting on the couch, talking to Hayner about his "job".

"Bro, you don't understand. I'm making so much money. I made about $250 in a day. ONE day!" he tells me.

"Don't people who normally serve make more?" I ask.

"Well, yeah. But I'm new at this man. Not everyone knows that I serve. Which is a good thing, since it lowers my chances of getting caught" he explains.

"You make a good point there"

I take a sip of my beer.

"Roxas!"

I look up and see Rikku walking towards me.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask.

I get up and give her a hug.

"Nothing. Just finished eating dinner at home"

"Fatty" I joke.

She punches my arm.

"Shut the fuck up! I hate it when you call me that!"

I just chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist" I tell her.

"Whatever. Anyway, I have some news"

"What is it?" I ask.

She looks at Hayner, who is too busy texting. But regardless, she brings her face closer to mine to whisper something.

"My parents just left on a business trip for the next two days so I'll be all alone"

"Sounds chill" I tell her.

"I know. But I was wondering if, you know... spend the night" she asks.

She takes a step away from me. I smirk. I have a feeling I'm going to love the next few days.

"Sure"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000

Rikku and I rush into her house and shut the front door, continuing are little make out session in the living room. She stops me for a moment.

"Slow down there. Lets take this to my room" she tells me.

The two of us rush upstairs to her bedroom. When I step in, she quickly shoves me on to her bed.

"Aggressive much?" I joke.

She giggles, shuts her door, and climbs on top of me. We continue making out for a few minutes. She then sits up and takes off her shirt. Yeah, now I KNOW I'm going to love these next few days.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Well there it is. Sorry I haven't updated faster than usual. I've had a few personal things to take care of. But its taken care of, so hopefully I'll be back on track. What did you guys think of the inclusion of Namine, Roxas' job and just this chapter? I actually enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will focus on Roxas and Rikku's relationship. Reviews are always helpful and until next time, take care!**


	5. Joints, Sex and Sandwiches

**A/N: Chapter Five everyone! A very interesting one in my opinion. This one might be a lot raunchier than the others (which is what a lot of you wanna read haha). Well, enjoy guys!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

"Roxas, time to wake up" a soft, familiar voice tells me.

I just groan and turn on my side.

"Come on, it's seven. You have to be at work in an hour"

Shit, she's right. I have to be at work in an hour. I turn and lay on my back, opening my eyes in the process. I remember where am I now. I went to spend the night at Rikku's house... and now I remember what happened last night. I turn my head to look at her. She's just lying there in her bra and underwear, giving me that incredibly cute smile.

"Morning sleepy" she says.

I give a weak smile.

"Morning" I greet.

"You sleep good?" she asks.

"Oh yeah" I say, referring to last night.

She giggles.

"You?" I ask.

"Mhm" she says, nodding her head.

"Good"

"It's time for you to get ready though. You need to go to work" she reminds me.

I groan.

"I don't want to" I whine.

"I know you don't. But it's your first day and you need to give a good impression dumbass"

I just lay there, slowly shutting my eyes again.

"I don't want to get out of bed" I say.

I hear her softly giggle, it was almost mischievous.

"Will this help wake you up?" she asks.

All of a sudden, I feel her hand slide down my boxers. I give a soft chuckle.

"Maybe" I tell her.

She then grabs me. I let out a soft moan.

"How about now?" she asks.

"It's...getting there"

"I know, I can feel it getting there" she teases.

I chuckle. I open my eyes and see her position herself on top of me. She slowly moves her hand up and down, causing me to moan more.

"You starting to wake up?" she asks.

"A little"

She gives another giggle. She leans down and starts to kiss my neck while moving her hand up and down. She slowly makes her way down to my chest and then even lower.

"I'm starting to wake up a lot faster now" I say.

She slowly pulls down my boxers and then starts going down on me.

"Yeah, I'm up" I moan.

She stops and lifts her head up.

"Oh good. Start getting ready for work then" she jokes.

"Um, oh shit. I'm starting to fall asleep actually" I joke, pretending to pass out.

She laughs and then continues to go down on me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

It was 7:54 by the time I made it to the café. I can't believe I'm about to work. This is weird. To be honest, I was pretty nervous. I don't want to do a bad job. Snow said they really needed an extra hand. Then again, how difficult will it be to work morning shifts here? As I pull on the door, I realize that it's locked.

"What the fuck?" I softly say.

I look through the door and see some guy walk up to it from inside.

"We don't open for another few minutes" he tells me.

Shit, I'm stupid.

"Actually, I'm suppose to be start working today. I'm Roxas" I tell him.

His eyes grow huge for a second.

"Oh shit, sorry man" he tells me as he unlocks the door.

He pushes it open and lets me through before locking it again.

"I'm such an idiot. I should've asked" he continues.

"No worries man. I probably would've done the same thing" I tell him.

Probably wouldn't have, but I said it just to make him feel better. He chuckles.

"Thanks man. I'm Peter, by the way. Peter Pan"

He shakes hands.

"Great to meet you"

"Alright now, you're pretty lucky actually. Not a lot of customers come in the morning. We usually have to clean the dishes from the night before" he explains.

He talks kind of fast. So that's why they need an extra hand.

"Alright. Doesn't sound too bad" I tell him.

"Nope, it's pretty chill actually. I see you're wearing the brown cargo shorts, so that's good. We have your work polo in the back"

He leads me to the back and hands me my shirt. It was a black polo with a logo saying Sunset Café. I go to the bathroom to change shirts and then met up with Peter in the back. There were a lot of dishes. Peter walks up to me.

"Now I know it looks like a lot, but it really isn't" he explains.

I just nod my head.

"I can handle it" I tell him.

"Of course you can. They're just dishes"

Peter was a pretty odd guy. I don't know whether it's a good odd or bad odd.

"Now, as soon as our other employees gets here, I'll help you with the dishes. I have to go back and monitor the counter until they get here" he continues.

"Sounds good"

"Alright. Glad to have you aboard the ship Roxas"

The ship?

"Thanks man" I tell him.

Peter walks off to the back and start on the dishes. It actually wasn't a lot. I got about a good 30-something dishes and 15 cups done within 20 or so minutes. After some time, Peter came back to help me out.

"Damn, you actually got a lot done" he tells me.

"Yup. I usually clean the dishes up when I'm home so I'm pretty use to it" I explain.

"That's good to hear man. Washing dishes at home and washing them here are pretty though" he mentions.

After another 20 or so minutes, we finished. As we cleaned our hands, an Arabian guy walks into the back.

"Hey Peter, it's getting a bit packed up there" he tells him.

"Shit really?" Peter asks.

"Yup"

"Alright. By the way, Roxas this is Aladdin. He cooks the food here" Peter introduces.

"Hey, how's it going man? I'd shake your hand but I'm in a bit of a rush right now" he explains.

"Actually, could you have Roxas help you out for a bit? I wanted to teach him how to use the register but it looks like I'll have to wait until it cools down there" Peter asks him.

"Yeah that's fine. Follow me to the kitchen Roxas" he sees before rushing off.

I put down the towel and follow Aladdin. He basically asked me to read the list of orders and hand him a few supplies, so it wasn't that hectic. He seemed really focused on cooking so after so I never bothered to start a conversation. After a good hour though, it cooled down and Peter comes to the back to check on us.

"Everything good here?" he asks.

"Yup. Roxas helped me out quite a lot" Aladdin explained.

"That's good. Roxas could you follow me to the front, I want to teach you the basics on the register since it finally cleared up"

"Sure. No problem"

I follow Peter to the counter. God, I feel like I'm all over the place here. When we get there, I see a girl working one of the registers. Now I don't want to sound cheesy here, but this woman was absolutely gorgeous! It was honestly distracting how gorgeous she was.

"Roxas, this here is Ariel. You'll usually be working with her on register in the mornings" Peter explains.

I'm gonna work with her? I mean that's fine and all but I don't know if I'll be able to focus if she's around.

"Hi, I'm Roxas" I greeted.

"Hello" she says with a smile.

Even her smile is fucking gorgeous!

"Alright Roxas, lets get started" Peter says, snapping me out of my brief daze.

Peter mainly just taught me how to punch in the orders. It wasn't that difficult to remember. He said if I ever help on giving discounts and stuff, Ariel can teach me.

"Alright, and that should be it" he says.

"Cool. Thanks a lot for helping me out. I know you were busy and everything so it must've been annoying" I tell him.

"Oh no worries. I don't want you just standing around doing nothing. But I have a couple of things to do so I'll talk to you later guys" he tells us before leaving.

Damn, everyone is always moving in this store. I turn to Ariel, who is quickly texting someone. I look up and notice that everyone has been served. There's no one in line.

"I guess we get a lot of downtime here?" I ask.

She giggles and looks up at me. My GOD she's so cute!

"Yup. Mainly the people who work mornings, so you got pretty lucky" she tells me.

Oh yes I did, because I'm working with you... I'm such an idiot, I need to stop.

"I guess I did" I say.

It looks like I might enjoy working here for the rest of summer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

After work, I went home to grab some extra clothes to bring over to Rikku's house. I told my mom I was gonna spend the night at Hayner's just in case she were to ask. After grabbing all my stuff I headed over to her house. To be honest, I didn't feel like going over to her house. I was exhausted and I just wanted to rest. Then again, I know once I'm over my mood is gonna change and I'll feel restless.

I don't even knock. I just opened her front door and walked right in.

"Lucy! I'm home!" I shout.

As I walk over to the couch and put my bag of clothes down, she rushes downstairs. She's wearing her usual pajama shorts and tank top.

"Fuck Roxas, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Good, that's what I was going for" I tell her before collapsing on the couch.

"Asshole" she says.

She walks over to the couch and sits next to me.

"Are you just gonna sleep now?" she asks.

"Maybe. You want to wake me up again?" I ask.

She tries to hold it back, but she let out a small giggle regardless.

"Maybe later. Right now I'm actually hungry"

I open my mouth to say something but she stops me.

"Another fat joke and I'll kill you. I swear" she warns.

I started to laugh pretty hard, which actually got her to start laughing. She sits up and walks over to the kitchen.

"You want anything?" she asks.

"Water would be nice"

"Alright. Could you turn on the TV?"

"Sure"

I slowly sit myself up and turn on the TV, turning to Comedy Central. A stand-up special was on so I left it at that. Rikku walks back to the couch with two water bottles and a sandwich.

"You like this?" she asks.

"Yeah, I love up stand-up comedy. Why, you don't?"

"Well it's not that it's bad, I just don't really care for it. I don't know, it's weird"

I chuckle. She sits down and hands me the water.

"We can change it if you want?" I suggest.

"Oh no, it's fine. I only ask because I don't know anyone that likes it" she explains.

"Well, now you know"

The two of us just sat there and watched the comedian for a half hour. Then we change it to Regular Show and watch about two episodes of that.

"Wanna get high?" she asks me.

I just chuckle.

"Why you laughing?" she asks.

"It was just random. But sure, lets do it"

A grab my bag and the two of us go up to her room. After packing the bowl, she takes a hit and passes it to me.

"So I never asked, how was work?" she asks.

Inhale. Exhale.

"It wasn't too bad. I learned register and met the crew. They're pretty chill"

"Really?"

"Yeah. The job in general is pretty chill"

I take another hit.

"What do you have to do, just register?"

Inhale. Exhale.

I pass the pipe to her.

"Well I have to wishes the dishes from the night before but after that, it's just register"

She takes a hit.

"Nice"

"Yup. Speaking of work, I'm gonna change out of this uniform" I tell her.

She chuckles.

"Okay then"

I walk over to my bag and take off my shirt. I squat to unzip my bag.

"You know you're gonna end up taking off your clothes again anyway, right?" she tell me.

I smile and turn to her.

"You have a point there"

I stand up and unzip my pants. I take them off and walk back to her bed in my boxers. She giggles while handing me the pipe.

"You know you should do the same thing, so I don't feel so lonely" I suggest.

"Really? You feel lonely just in your boxers?" she jokes.

"Yup. And cold"

She giggles again and takes her tank top off, revealing her green bra.

"Not so lonely anymore" I tell her.

She stands up while I take a hit.

Inhale. Exhale.

She pulls down her shorts and sits back down in her bra and thong.

"Feel better?" she asks.

I study her body.

"Nope, not really" I joke.

"Shut up. Hand me the pipe"

I do what she asks and she takes another hit.

"I think I'm done" I tell her.

"Me too"

She puts the pipe down on the table next to her and lays back, getting more comfortable. She just gives me that _look_. She doesn't even have to say a word in order for me to understand what she wants. I smirk. I crawl on top of her and we start to make out. She catches me off guard and pushes me on my back. Now she's in control. She holds my arms down as she kisses me neck. God, she's crazy good!

"You're so hard" she comments.

I just bust out laughing. Way to ruin the mood Roxas. It becomes contagious and she starts to laugh as well. We laughed for what felt like a good 10 minutes, but I'm pretty sure it felt that way because I was really high. Our laughter eventually starts to die down and we just stare at each other. I felt trapped in her gaze. I felt really comfortable like this. Just us staring at each other, smiling. She rests her head on my chest and we just lay there. We don't say a word or dare move. I look up and stare at her ceiling fan, watching it spin. The more I stared at it, the more it looked like it was slowing down. It was actually making me feel sleepy because before I knew it, I was slowly shutting my eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm laying down on the top of Sunset Hill just staring at the sky. It was a gorgeous sight. As usual, the weather wasn't too hot or too cold. Just perfect. I take a deep breath and stand up; taking one last look before leaving. But as I turn around, I see standing there, blocking the exit. What is she doing here?

"Namine? What are you doing here?" I ask.

She smiles and slowly walks towards me.

"I like coming up here. You know that Roxas" she answers.

I chuckle to myself.

"Right. Sorry"

"You don't have to apologize"

She walks pass me and sits down on the ground, laying where I was not too long ago.

"Wanna join me?" she asks.

I follow her and lay right next to her, even though I just finished doing this.

"The sky is so gorgeous" she tells me.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing"

We lay there, quietly staring at the sky together. She turns her head towards me.

"Hey Roxas?"

I turn to her.

"Yeah?"

She looks into my eyes and her smile turns into a frown.

"Are you happy?" she asks.

I give her a confused look. What is she talking about?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

I slowly open my eyes. I'm staring at the same damn ceiling fan in Rikku's room, except it was night time. Yup, that was a dream. And a weird one. What's with all these weird dreams lately? I feel like I'm in some psychological thriller. I slowly sit up and scan the room. No sign of Rikku. I can hear the television downstairs so I'm guessing that's where she is. I get off the bed and walk over to my bag, slipping on some gym shorts. I make my way out in the hall and into the bathroom. I turn on the light and wince.

"Fuck" I softly say.

I try slowly opening my eyes so they can adjust to the brightness. It felt like a bad hangover. I walk over to the sink, turn the faucet and wash my face so I could wake up. When I finish up, I head downstairs and find Rikku sitting on the couch, watching some TV and smoking a joint.

"Hey there" I say.

She turns around and exhales, giving me a smile after.

"I thought I heard footsteps" she tells me.

I walk over to the couch and take a seat next to her.

"Yup. What time is it?" I ask.

She hands me the joint and pulls out her phone.

"It's 9:45"

Inhale. Exhale.

"Damn. How long was I out?"

"About four or five hours. I woke up just like 20 minutes ago"

Inhale. Exhale.

I pass her the joint.

"What are you watching?" I ask.

"American Dad"

"Oh nice. I love this show!"

She takes a hit.

"Yeah, it's pretty funny"

She passes me the joint. We smoked and watched TV for a good 15 minutes. When the episode finished, I got pretty hungry.

"Hey, do you have anything to eat?" I ask.

"Look whose the fatty now" she jokes.

I chuckle.

"Ha-ha, so funny"

She giggles.

"Yeah, there's stuff to make a sandwich if you want" she answers.

"Sweet!"

I stand up and walk to the kitchen.

"Can you make me one too?" she asks.

"Sure"

"Yeah, you better make me a sandwich bitch!" she jokes.

I laugh and open up the fridge. I make two sandwiches and head back to the couch.

"Thank you" she says.

"No problem"

"Do you work tomorrow?" she asks.

"Nope. I'm off"

"Good. That means we can stay up late tonight" she says, giving me that look she always gives me when she's in the mood.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Back in her room, Rikku and I picked up where we left off hours ago. I'm on top thrusting hard. She lifts her leg up and places it on my shoulder.

"Don't stop" she tells me.

"Wasn't planning on it"

She giggles while I keep going. God, sex high is usually annoying but this is pretty great.

"Faster" she moans.

I start thrusting faster and faster. She digs her nails into my back.

"Oh fuck, I'm almost there" she moans.

"Me too"

I keep thrusting faster and faster. She scratches my back hard.

"I'm coming!" she shouts.

"Me too!"

We both climax. Moments later, I exit her and lay next to her.

"That was so good!" she tells me.

I chuckle. Thanks for boosting up my confidence.

"Yeah, it was"

She leans towards me and gives me a kiss before resting on my chest. Fuck, I'm tired. I grab my phone from the table and look at the time. It's 10:50. Damn, I'm gonna have the best sleep ever.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: There it is. This chapter was slightly longer than the others which I'm happy about. I want to try to make them longer. And sorry that a lot of the things that happened felt rushed or out of place but hopefully you guys still enjoyed it. I'm gonna try to make the next chapter better, as usual. I'm just trying to make this story fun before it gets a bit crazy. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter guys. Until then, take care!**


	6. We Were Both Dumb

**A/N**:** New chapter! This chapter will be pretty interesting. I'm pretty sure a lot of you will enjoy it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000**

I wonder what Tidus and Wakka are up to? I haven't heard from since I left Camp Tide. I'm pretty curious how things are for them with the others: Selphie, Riku (I can't believe Rikku shares his name, it just bothers me), Cid, and Kairi... Fuck, why am I even thinking about her? She fucked me over so bad! But then again, I fucked up too. Dammit, what's wrong with me?

"Hey there stranger" Rikku tells me.

I snap out of my thoughts and quickly turn around, seeing Rikku step inside the shower with me.

"A bit jumpy huh?" she adds.

"Honestly, I was lost in my thoughts" I confessed.

She steps closer into the shower, getting her hair wet.

"I get you. I get lost in my thoughts sometimes when I'm in the shower too" she tells me.

I go back to washing the shampoo out of my hair. She's right. I'm always thinking when I'm in the shower. It's like the time to think about shit. Damn, I just realized that Rikku and I are in the shower together... naked...

"Hey Roxas?" she asks.

"Yeah?"

"I can feel your boner on my leg"

I look down and start chuckling. Of course I would get one.

"That's pretty funny" I say.

I grab her waist and pull her closer.

"Oh my god that feels weird, stop!" she yells.

She starts giggling, which makes me start laughing.

"What's wrong, I thought you liked my penis!"

"I do! When we're having sex, not when you're poking my leg with it!" she corrects.

I turn her around and push her up against the wall.

"Then let's have sex" I suggest.

She starts giggling.

"That I prefer" she tells me.

I position myself and we start going at it.

"Oh my god" she moans.

"God this is weird" I start chuckling.

"Weird?" she asks.

"Yeah weird but awesome. I've never done this"

"Neither have I. Now shut up and keep going" she tells me.

Shower sex: check.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Inhale. Exhale.

Rikku and I are sitting on her couch, watching some reruns of Ed, Edd, and Eddy. I'm chilling in my boxers while she's chilling in a long t-shirt. I'm not sure if she has anything underneath. I'd like to find out though. Oh my god I wish I had some chunky puffs right now!

"I wish I had some chunky puffs right now" I tell Rikku.

She starts giggling as I pass her the pipe.

"Those don't exist Roxas. Only in this show"

She takes a hit.

"I know but still. I wish they were real"

She exhales and puts the pipe down on the table.

"You're so weird" she tells me.

"I know" I proudly say.

We both start chuckling. We sit there silently, watching the show.

"So what do you want to do today?" Rikku asks.

"Fuck" I simply say.

We start chuckling.

"Fuck?" she asks.

"Yup. Just fuck all day long"

We continue to chuckle.

"Well, we can obviously do that. Not all day though" she says.

"I was kidding Rikku. About the "all day" part at least. But anyway, I'm not sure what we could do"

We sit there and think for a while. Then I get an idea.

"Hey, how about we finally go see Iron Man 3?" I suggest.

"With what money?" she points out.

Fuck, she's right.

"Damn. Um... how about..."

I can't think of anything. Maybe we can take a walk or some shit?... who the fuck randomly takes walks?...

"Actually, we can probably get in. A friend of mine works there so maybe she can get us in" she tells me.

"Sweet! Is she working?" I ask.

"Let me give her a call"

She grabs her phone from the table and starts scrolling through her contacts. When it starts ringing, I start studying her legs. God, I love her legs! They're so nice.

"Hey there. How's it been?... I've been pretty good..." she says.

I wonder who her friend is? Oh well. I continue staring at her legs. Then I get this idea. God, she's gonna love/hate me for this!

"...Hey um, I'm sorry in advance for asking this out of nowhere but are you working today?..."

I get off the couch and get on my knees in front of her. Before she could react, I lift her shirt halfway up (yup, there's nothing under there) and start going down on her.

"Fuck! Um, hold on" she tells her friend.

She tries pushing my head away but she slowly starts giving in. I look up at her and softly chuckle. She eventually stops and goes back to talking to her friend.

"Sorry, I dropped something" she lies to her friend.

She softly moans.

"Oh no I'm fine, just trying to move something. Anyway, I was uh... sorry I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

She moves the phone away for a moment.

"I hate you" she whispers to me.

I chuckle again while she brings the phone back towards her face.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get two tickets to a movie?... Iron Man 3... really? Oh great! Thank you so much!... alright, I'll text you the time in a bit... alright, thank you. See ya later"

She quickly hangs up and starts moaning.

"I can't believe you did that" she tells me.

I chuckle and bring my head up.

"It was the perfect opportunity" I tell her.

"Whatever. But could you keep going?" she asks.

"Nah, I'm gonna stop" I joke.

We start chuckling.

"Shut up" she says while she slowly pushes my head back down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000

After fucking for the second time that afternoon, Rikku and I got ready and headed down to the theater. It was about a 10 minute walk. That's one advantage with this town: everything is so close together. I can walk to work, to the train station, to the movies, all that great shit. As we approach the theater, my phone starts going off. I pull it out and see that Pence is calling.

"Whose calling?" asks Rikku.

"It's Pence"

"Oh alright. I'm gonna quickly get the tickets"

I nod my head as I answer the call. She walks towards the theater.

"Yo what's up man?"

"Hey Roxas! I haven't heard from you in a while"

"It's only been a day" I point out.

"You know what I mean. But it's all good. I've been pretty busy"

"Really? With what?" I ask.

"I've actually been taking a shitload of photos for work"

"Oh well that's good man!"

"Yeah. Anyway, you free to chill?"

"Not really. I'm actually about to watch a movie"

"Really? With who?"

Shit I don't think I explained the whole Rikku thing to him.

"Rikku" I admit.

"Rikku? Damn, you've been hanging out with her a lot"

How does he know?

"How would you know?" I ask, chuckling so it doesn't sound harsh.

"Well Yuna told Hayner and I that you two have been hanging out a lot" he explains.

"Oh really?"

"Yup. You two hooking up?"

I turn around to see if she's around.

"What do you think?" I ask.

He chuckles.

"I knew it! That's pretty cool. You two gonna start dating?"

"Oh no. Nope, we're just friends"

"With benefits" he adds.

I chuckle.

"Yeah exactly"

I see Rikku coming back out of the theater.

"But hey listen, I got to go. But lets try to chill tomorrow" I suggest.

"That works. Alright man we'll talk later"

"Alright, later"

I hang up.

"Got the tickets" she tells me.

"Sweet. Let's go"

The two of us start walking towards the theater. But as we get closer, Zack and Olette come walking out. Why is it that I see them only when I'm with Rikku?

"Oh shit, hey guys" Zack says.

"Hey how's it going?" I ask.

We all start hugging and greeting each other.

"What did you guys go see?" Rikku asks.

"Iron Man 3" he answers.

"Really? How was it?" I ask.

"It was fucking awesome!" Zack almost shouts.

"Yeah it was pretty good" Olette adds.

Her and I exchange a quick glance at each other while Rikku and Zack talk. It's one of those glances that we'd both notice but wouldn't acknowledge. God, why am I so fixated on her? Well, technically I'm not fixated on her because I only think of her when we run into each other. Fuck, why am I even thinking about this? It's not that big of a deal. I'm probably still high. Or buzzed. I'm gonna go with buzzed.

"Well hope you guys enjoy" Zack tells us, snapping me out of my cloudy thoughts.

"Thanks man. You two enjoy the rest of your day, I guess" I say.

What the fuck did I just say?

"Later guys" Olette says before they walk off.

We continue to walk into the theater and head towards where the movie is screened.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah just tired. Still a bit stoned actually" I answer.

Great cover up.

"Stoned? Who says stoned anymore?" she asks.

"Um, I do"

"Oh that's right. It's because you're a hipster right?" she jokes.

"Exactly. You've figured me out" I tell her.

The two of us chuckle as we go take our seats.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Rikku and I walk out of the theater.

"So what'd you think?" I ask.

"I thought it was good. Not great but you know, good"

"Yeah same here"

We talked about what we and liked and what we didn't like about it as we headed back towards her house. When we make it to her house, we take our shoes off and head towards the stairs.

"Do you mind if I get a water bottle?" I ask.

"Yeah, go for it" she tells me.

I head for the kitchen while she goes upstairs.

"Bring two" she shouts.

I open up her fridge and grab two bottles. My phone starts going off. I grab it and see it's my mom calling. I answer.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey honey"

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Nothing much. What are you up to?" she asks.

I look around the kitchen.

"Just at Hayner's house. I'm gonna spend the night here again"

I think I told her I was spending the night at Hayner's house. Eh, she probably won't remember either.

"Oh alright. Just wanted to check up on you"

"I know. What are you and dad up to?" I ask, feeling bad that I haven't been home.

I leave the kitchen and start to head upstairs.

"We've just been here, watching Mad Men"

"Nice"

"Yup. Alright well, I'm gonna let you go. The shows about to start"

I chuckle softly.

"Alright, talk to you later mom"

"Stay out of trouble" she tells me.

"I will. Bye"

I hang up and enter Rikku's room. She's standing over her dresser in her bra and jeans, looking for pajamas I'm guessing. I smirk and put the water bottles on the table next to her bed. She turns around and smile.

"Hey who were you talking to?" she asks, turning back around to her dresser.

I walk towards her, not saying a word. I grab her waist and pull her closer to be, causing her to jump a little. She softly giggles. I start kissing her neck.

"God, you're good at that" she softly moans.

I slowly start tracing my hands over her stomach and down into her jeans, rubbing her. She moans a bit louder. She turns her head around and we start making out. This was different. This wasn't just plain making up. There was passion here. I pull my hand out, turn her around, and lift her up. She wraps her legs around me and we continue making out. I walk towards the bed and throw her onto it. I quickly unbutton her jeans and pull them off while she does the same with my shorts. I quickly take my shirt off and position myself on top of her.

This was fucking awesome! We're just going at it like never before. She flips me over, positioning herself on top of me now. We take off our remaining clothes, I slip on a condom and we start fucking. She sits up and starts riding me like crazy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two of us lay there on her bed, smoking a joint.

Inhale. Exhale.

I pass it to her.

"Hey Roxas?" she asks.

"Yeah?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

I fucking HATE that question.

"Will I cry?" I joke.

She giggles after taking her hit.

"No"

"Then go for it" I say.

"Well... I didn't like you that much back in high school" she tells me.

I start laughing.

"What?" she asks.

"That was so random"

She giggles again and passes me the joint.

"I know, but it's actually been on my mind for a while" she confess.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Really? How come?"

"Well, it's just funny how I didn't like you back in high school and now you and I are having sex every day" she explains.

Inhale. Exhale.

I ash the joint and pass it to her.

"Makes sense. How come you didn't like me though?" I dare ask.

"Well, you just gave off the impression that you were this big badass that smoked weed and got arrested"

"I did?"

"Yeah. Well, either that or everyone just made you sound like one because of all that. I don't know, it just bothered me and I didn't like you because of it" she says.

She takes a hit and passes the joint to me.

"It's almost done" she adds.

Inhale. Exhale.

I place the roach on the table and look back at her.

"That's pretty funny" I tell her.

"You crying yet?" she asks.

I chuckle a bit.

"To be honest, I actually didn't like you so much back in high school either.

"Really?" she asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. I don't know, it's just... you talked so much shit about everyone" I confess.

She starts laughing.

"That's funny?" I ask.

"Kind of. Just because I know I was a bitch back in high school. But after a while, I started to hate it"

"I know how you feel" I say.

"Do you know?"

"Yup. I didn't like people labeling me as some punk. Well, I did for a bit I guess. But near the end, I didn't want that. But I realized that a little too late after that Seifer incident" I explain.

She gives me a very concerned look.

"I'm sorry Roxas"

I look up at her with a smirk.

"For what? You didn't do shit. Besides, I should be sorry. I didn't even know you and I didn't like you, for a dumb reason too " I said.

She smiles.

Don't be. We were both dumb"

I chuckle a bit. Yeah, we were. We just stare at each other for a bit. We then share a long kiss.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, I pack up all my clothes while Rikku lights up a joint.

"Morning joint?" she asks.

I grab the joint, place it in my mouth and finishing stuffing my clothes in.

Inhale. Exhale.

I pass it back to her.

"So when are we gonna chill again?" she asks.

"Wanna chill tomorrow?" I suggest.

"Sounds good"

She takes a hit.

"I gonna go chill with Paine and Yuna today. Haven't seen them in a while" she tells me.

"When?"

"Like, 20 minutes"

She passes me the joint.

"Alright"

Inhale. Exhale.

"Well, I should head out I guess" I add.

"You sure?" she asks.

"Yeah. Go get ready. I'm gonna chill with Pence soon anyway"

She smiles.

"Alright"

I grab my beg and the two of us kiss goodbye.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

When I make it to my front porch, I smell my shirt just in case I smell like weed.

"All good" I softly say to myself.

I open the door and walk inside. God, I can't wait to go lay in bed and sleep in for a bit. I should ask Pence when we're chilling anyw-

"Look whose home" I hear a familiar voice say.

I stop dead in my tracks and turn around. I see my mom and dad sitting on the couch, while my cousin Axel is sitting down on the chair in front of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: A bit of a cliff hanger there. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for my spelling grammar and everything. But what did you guys think? I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but until then, read and review. Take care!**


End file.
